


What Makes Eret Powerful

by Alex_loser (alexx_loser)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BAMF Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Eret-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, King Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Eret (Video Blogging RPF), They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexx_loser/pseuds/Alex_loser
Summary: Eret wasnt just a crown.  They were much more.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	What Makes Eret Powerful

**Author's Note:**

> They/them pronouns used for Eret in this.

Eret stood in the bedroom, the closet open beside them. The familiar red cape hanging. The air flows between the silky red fabric and the white pearly fur, they strood towards it. Maybe… maybe the crown didn’t give Eret the power, it was how they held themselves. How capable they had made themselves in such a short time, how much training they went through, how the subtle mucusless hid; waiting to be used in a battle. Dream had messed up, how he manipulated Eret, Technoblade, Tubbo, Tommy, Niki, Puffy: those were all people close to Eret. People Eret swore to protect, Tommy, Niki and Tubbo were all so young, Techno easily vulnerable after losing his twin brother and Puffy a person who was overlooked from her soft hybrid qualities and instead of her smarts. Eret wanted revenge. And they would get it, one way or another. Sam held a favor Eret could cash in any time. 

Eret walked out of their castle, the red cape from earlier flowing behind each stride. Eret kept their hand on the handle of the glistening netherite sword, the enchantments being carved in, leaving a weirdish feel under the wrapping (The wrapping was a gift from Niki and Tubbo, the coloring was red. It wasn’t well known that the color was Eret’s favorite.). Eret, the ruler of the SMP looked calm, passing by friendly citizens as they walked. The king didn’t stop though, not for a second, if Eret even thought of that maybe they’d change their mind. Eret didn’t need another inch of guilt that wasn’t needed on them. Though the guilt wasn’t caused by others hating them like the betrayal of L’manberg was, instead it was from themselves. They needed this, for themselves. 

The dark brunette arrived at the obsidian building, they needed this, unconsciously they knew that. It was the guilt of it, and it maybe would be let go when the message would show on screen for every player on the Realm. Dream was slayed by The_Eret, the yellow lettering would glow on everyone's screen. They’d be so proud. Everyone would worship them, just like a true ruler.


End file.
